


Девяносто минут

by Soya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Historical, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Девяносто минут - это целая жизнь. Целая жизнь для тех, кто сумел выжить. И наши имена, навсегда останутся выбиты неровными буквами, на золотых орденах... (AU! Pearl Harbor)





	Девяносто минут

**Author's Note:**

> И музыка, очень важная составляющая (ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО!)  
> Hans Zimmer – Tennessee  
> Hans Zimmer – I Will Come Back  
> Hans Zimmer – Brothers  
> Hans Zimmer – Pearl Harbor – Attack  
> Hans Zimmer – Airborne  
> Hans Zimmer – December 7th  
> Bryan Adams and Hans Zimmer – I Will Always Return

~~_Hans Zimmer — Tennessee_~~  
  
      Столько лет прошло, а я все еще помню. Помню, как вечер опускался на кукурузные поля, как голубое небо раскрашивали дымки ярко-красных облаков. Помню, как далеко от края, в высоких травах, мы лежали, раскинув руки в стороны, и ветер гулял в волосах цвета пшеничных колосков. Нам было по семь, я точно помню. Это был тысяча девятьсот двадцать третий, и над головами летали кукурузники, заставляя задирать голову вверх, прикладывая ладошку к глазам в форме козырька, и провожать их, испаряющихся за горизонтом. Где-то вдалеке эхом отдавался голос матери, который звал нас поскорее возвращаться домой. Чонин тогда лежал с прикрытыми глазами, и по шее его ползали муравьи. Он забавно морщил нос, а я смеялся и называл его ребенком. Чонин на это хмурил брови и смотрел так грозно, готовый вот-вот наброситься с кулаками. Запах скошенной травы щекотал ноздри, а соседский фермер гонял нас каждый день, чтобы мы не топтали урожай. Чонин показывал ему язык и, цепко хватая меня за руку, бежал все дальше, вглубь полей, смеясь громко, и сжимал мою руку крепче.   
  
      В тот день я впервые узнал, что такое настоящий страх. Отец Чонина держал в амбаре старый кукурузник, на котором давно не летал, и мы играли там, представляя, будто парим в небе, сбивая вражеские машины. Я помню сосредоточенное лицо друга и измазанные в мазуте щеки. Мне казалось, что Чонин тогда выглядел старше своих лет. Он нажимал какие-то кнопки, трогал рычаги, а после он что-то задел, самолет издал странный звук, и заревел мотор. У нас не было времени выпрыгнуть, и я почувствовал нарастающую панику. Я помню, как тогда посмотрел на друга, и замер. Лицо Чонина было такое же сосредоточенное и спокойное. А потом я решил прикрыть глаза и ощутил, как это спокойствие передается и мне. Когда машина двинулась, я вжался в сидение и услышал, как Чонин вдруг начал смеяться. Даже сейчас в моей голове иногда звучит его заливистый смех, а перед глазами образ друга, который что-то кричал, пытаясь удержать управление. Я слышал, как ругался отец, бегущий вслед за едущим самолетом, а потом мы, наконец, затормозили. Честно, все еще не знаю, как это вышло, но я помню, как смотрел в затылок Чонина, а потом резко захохотал. Мне даже кажется, что я и сейчас хорошо помню тот подзатыльник, что мы оба получили от отца Чонина, но еще лучше я запомнил ту ночь.  
  
      Серебряный океан, что раскинулся в небе, и мне казалось, будто не существует ему конца. На краю полей, где ветер играл в салки с тишиной, Чонин сказал, что хотел бы поделиться со мной своей мечтой. Мне было интересно, что на этот раз он придумал, что это за мечта, которой он хотел поделиться, и возможно, он хотел бы разделить ее со мной. В голове было столько мыслей, любопытство раздирало изнутри, но после того, как друг заговорил… Мне кажется, в тот момент я задержал дыхание, точно не могу припомнить, но…   
  
 _\- Однажды, на наши земли придет война. Я читал, что весь мир будет в огне, и знаешь, Сэхун-а, я хочу защитить его_ , - Чонин выглядел серьезным, а у меня вспотели ладошки. Я слышал стук собственного сердца, а после сжал его ладонь.  _\- Я хочу стать летчиком_ , - продолжил он, глядя куда-то в небо, будто обращаясь к нему. Я считал, что глупости о войне это его выдумки, фантазия, но тогда я еще не знал, что через столько лет он окажется прав. Когда Чонин снова повернулся ко мне, я смотрел в глаза напротив и видел, как мигали звезды в отражениях его зрачков. Слышал тяжелое дыхание и ловил каждое движение. Он улыбался в тот день как-то по-особенному, и я понял…  
  
      В тот день я принял первое и самое важное решение в своей жизни. Мы пообещали, что всегда будем друзьями, что бы ни случилось. И если он окажется в небе, то я непременно буду парить рядом с ним. И знаете, я сдержал свое обещание. Сдержал…   
  


***

  
  
      Прошло, не много не мало, около двадцати лет с того самого дня, как мы дали обещание. Родители не раз ругали нас за то, что мы пробирались в амбар, стараясь снова завести самолет и, наконец, попытаться взлететь, чтобы хотя бы на шаг приблизиться к нашей мечте. Одной на двоих. Я всегда был более спокойным и серьезным, чем Чонин. У него же в голове было целое собрание в трех томах «Тысяча и одна глупая идея», каждая из которых заканчивалась одинаково – мы получали по первое число и страдали вдвоем. За столько лет дружбы мы ни разу не расставались надолго до того дня. На календаре было начало сорок первого, и вся Европа была втянута в войну. Нас вызвали на ковер к главнокомандующему, потому что мой друг, как всегда, без спроса устроил очередное воздушное представление, собирая не малую публику любителей поглазеть. Чонин не был показушником, всего лишь был жадным до неба. Мне всегда казалось, что в воздухе он настоящий. Хоть мы и были лучшими друзьями с детства, настоящим Чонина видело только оно.   
  
      В тот день в штаб пришло письмо из Британии. Они просили помощи, просили прислать умелых летчиков, и Чонин был одним из таких. Капитан не заставлял его, да и по глазам его было видно, что отпускать его на смерть он не хотел. Война - это то место, куда каждый уходит, зная, что может не вернуться. Возвращение - шанс всего лишь один на миллион. Шанс остаться в живых. И я, и Чонин знали это, но еще лучше я знал, что он не откажется. Он просил не волноваться, как и раньше сжимая мою ладонь, и обещал, что вернется. Он сказал, что у нас еще одно обещание на двоих, и он не может его нарушить.  
  


***

  
  
~~_Hans Zimmer — I Will Come Back_~~  
  
      Газеты пестрили яркими заголовками о новых нападениях, о захвате земель и о том, каким жестоким может быть противник. Журналисты писали о том, что переживают те, кто воюет в окопах или парит в небе, а мне хотелось выть. Писали, что силы стран против противника слабы и шанс на победу угасает с каждым днем. Они, те, кто сидит в тылу, смеют говорить о таком.   
  
      От Чонина не было вестей, хотя прошел целый месяц. На мои вопросы капитан всегда отвечал одинаково, говоря, что все в порядке, и уходил обратно в штаб. Жизнь текла своим чередом, и о войне мы узнавали лишь из новостей. Америка не желала вступать в бой, стараясь как можно дольше держаться в стороне, и помогала извне. Я не хотел тогда представлять, что переживают все люди, которым не повезло оказаться в эпицентре военных действий, и старался не думать о том, что имя Чонина может попасть в один список с жертвами. Я верил в него, ведь он обещал мне, что непременно вернется.   
  
      В середине лета нас всех направили на Гаваи. Остров-мечта сотен людей остался для меня лишь болезненным воспоминанием. Этот райский уголок стал для меня адом, и воспоминания о нем остались горечью утраты на кончиках ресниц. Американская военно-морская и воздушная базы были расположены в окрестностях Перл-Харбора на острове Оаху. Дни тянулись слишком медленно, одинаковыми буднями, похожими друг на друга. Я был в полном неведении относительно Чонина. Жив ли он, все ли с ним в порядке. Недели и месяцы для меня тянулись слишком долго, и мне казалось, что я полностью погряз в серости. Каждый вечер я отправлялся на пляж и, забираясь на камни, смотрел на линию горизонта, проводя по ней пальцами, стараясь стереть и узнать, наконец, где же край земли. Я думал, что если буду смотреть туда, то, возможно, однажды увижу его снова. Я слушал, как волны прибивает к берегу, и мне казалось, будто они пытаются заговорить со мной. Без Чонина эта тишина, которую должны были разделить двое, казалась мне гнетущей. Он был на другом краю Земли, и я не знал, увижу ли его снова.  
  
      Что такое боль я впервые узнал в октябре. Не та, когда отец дает очередной подзатыльник, или сдираешь коленку об асфальт, догоняя друга; не такая, как после отказа понравившейся девчонки, или смерти любимого пса. Это была не та боль, когда хочется вгрызаться в подушку зубами, только бы не завыть от досады. Эта боль была для меня одного. Привыкший всегда разделять все на двоих, я впервые не знал, как мне справится с чувствами, что накатили, словно волна цунами, накрывая с головой. Она унесла меня далеко в океан, и я, не умевший плавать, пошел ко дну. Я не слышал слов капитана, не слышал товарищей, и только смотрел перед собой, ощущая, как тихо умираю где-то внутри. Рассыпаюсь на крупицы, сгораю дотла, разлетаясь по ветру горсткой пепла.  
  
      Он должен был вернуться, он давал обещание, и я не верил, что Чонин сдался. Тот вечер был самым холодным для меня, а горизонт потерял свои очертания. Серебряный океан звезд исчез за серыми тучами, а внутри меня образовался большой вакуум пустоты. Вода была неспокойной, и мне казалось, что она пытается унести всю мою боль. Нас всегда было двое. Мы делили радости побед и горечь поражений. Мы всегда дополняли друг друга, были братьями. На глупости Чонина всегда находилась моя серьезность, а он разукрашивал серость моей жизни яркими цветами. Мне казалось, будто я потерял себя. Не просто какую-то часть, а всего целиком. Я узнал, каково это, когда земля уходит из-под ног, а бушующие волны смывают песочный замок, который ты строил всю свою жизнь. Я всегда чувствовал ответственность за нас двоих, но Чонин не давал мне прогнуться под ней. Сейчас же она тяжелым грузом легла на мои плечи. Обещание, которое мы дали однажды, я не мог его предать. Моя душа была не на месте, я не мог собраться с мыслями, и заниматься тем, чем должен был. Полеты давались мне тяжелее, чем обычно, хотя я старался сосредоточиться. Остальные летчики смотрели на меня с плохо скрываемой жалостью, и от этого было еще хуже. Я не справлялся, мне нужен был друг, нужен был Чонин…  
  


***

  
  
~~_Hans Zimmer — Brothers_~~  
  
      Он появился внезапно. Растрепанный, с глупой улыбкой на лице и облегчением на дне карих глаз. Тогда я впервые узнал, что такое настоящие слезы. Горячие, обжигающие слезы счастья. Они стекали по измазанным в саже щекам, и я прижимал друга к себе, глотая соленые капли. Я не знал, что должен говорить, не был готов к тому, что увижу человека, которого считал погибшим, через полтора месяца. Я обнимал его так крепко, что, казалось, мог сломать, но выпустить его из объятий было выше моих сил. Запах мазута и скошенной травы. Чонин всегда так пах. Чертов идиот с сотней глупых идей в голове и одними самолетами на уме. Он вернулся спустя столько времени и все, что он сказал, было:  _Я ведь обещал_.  
  
      В тот вечер я вспоминал детство, и Чонин называл меня ребенком, хотя я видел по глазам, что он со мной согласен. Это было так похоже на те вечера, которые мы проводили на краю кукурузных полей, разговаривая обо всем. Я видел всю боль, которую он пытался скрыть, и тогда я взял его за руку, чтобы забрать часть себе. Я знал, каково это - остаться одному, потому мы просто молчали, разделяя на двоих наши чувства. Снова. Как раньше. Трещина за трещиной затягивалось то, что разрушилось однажды. Тишину нарушал только тихий шелест волн, и мы смотрели на то, как огромное солнце скрывается за стертой линией горизонта, и я, наконец, понял. Я понял, что нет края и конца тому, чего мы сами не захотим. Океан, небо, горизонт. Стереть линии пальцами не достаточно для того, чтобы закончить. Если мы не ломаемся, то значит еще не конец. Чонин не рассказывал, что произошло, а я не спрашивал. Мне было достаточно того, что мой друг был рядом.   
  


***

  
  
      На Гаваях погода ничем не отличалась от Теннеси, и для нас с Чонином она была привычной. Остальные же парни, приехавшие из городов с другим климатом, изнывали в те дни от жары, стараясь скрыться в прохладном амбаре под видом помогающих механикам справлять поломки в самолетах. Мы с Чонином мало говорили, в основном занимались подготовкой к полетам, тренировались и помогали новичкам освоиться или же просто прогуливались по базе. Я чувствовал, что что-то изменилось, но я был готов к этому. Война в чистом виде - это место, откуда повезет вернуться не каждому. И если ты попал в число счастливчиков, так или иначе, прежним тебе уже не быть. Чонин стал старше. Его жесты стали увереннее, слова серьезнее, а в глазах больше не было ни намека на беззаботность. Теперь он был совсем другим, и иногда мне казалось, что Чонин стал немного чужим. В тот год мы впервые поссорились с ним. Повздорили по-глупому, совсем не желая говорить друг другу тех слов, что были произнесены вслух.   
  
      Если бы у меня спросили, что бы я хотел вернуть обратно, поверьте, ответ был бы прост. Я бы хотел вернуть детство. Беззаботное, чистое и искреннее. Я бы хотел снова оказаться лежащим в высоких травах кукурузных полей, хотел бы дышать пылью и слушать сверчков. Я бы хотел получать от Чонина тычки в плечо, и видеть недовольное лицо, когда называл бы его ребенком. Убегать все от того же старого фермера и прятаться на краю холмов. Это был наш край Земли, место, где мы оставили себя однажды, место, куда больше никогда не вернемся. Такими, которыми были двадцать лет назад.  
  
      И, знаете, когда события уходят в прошлое, они становятся более или менее понятными. Жаль только, что время, которое у нас есть, истекает как раз тогда, когда понимание накрывает нас с головой…  
  


***

  
  
      Время… У нас его всегда остается так мало, хотя мы привыкли слепо веровать в то, что его у нас предостаточно. Мы тратим его на ненужные слова, лишние движения. Знаете, как бы там ни было, ценность времени мы все понимаем слишком поздно, и, когда перед твоими глазами проносится вся жизнь, хочется закричать, надрывая связки. Попросить о том, чтобы кто-то там, кто управляет механизмом, остановил шестеренки хотя бы на долю секунды. Поверьте, она порой может спасти не одну жизнь. Один, два, три… Для кого-то просто цифры, для кого-то шанс.  
  
      Случай, случайность… Вы верите в случайности? Я все еще не могу ответить на этот вопрос. Вся моя жизнь, все мои поступки, слова, все события, что происходили. Как это выглядит со стороны? И чем это является на самом деле? Я часто задаюсь вопросом, случайно ли я оказался здесь? За тысячи миль от семьи, с обещанием одним на двоих. Спрашиваю себя, был ли тот день судьбоносным, и было ли бы все по-другому, не будь я собой. Должен ли я был чужую мечту принять за свою?..  
  
      Вы любите зиму? Зима прекрасная пора, но, как и любое другое время года, она что-то дает, а что-то забирает взамен. Зима сорок первого забрала слишком много. Слишком велика стала плата для тех, кто сумел пережить это время. Слишком велика была плата тех, кто получил свой шанс. Всего лишь секунду, мгновение.   
  
      Я хорошо помню этот день, шестого декабря. Погода испортилась, и ветер больше не ласкал кожу своими касаниями - пробирал до костей, и хотелось скорее под теплое одеяло. Океан был неспокойным, а небо затянуло грозовыми тучами. Учебные полеты были отменены, и потому весь день мы провели в казарме. Делились мыслями о будущем, своими планами и желаниями. Мы отдавали частичку себя, получая то же самое взамен. Мы пытались забыть о том, что где-то там идет война, и просто отдались потоку жизни. Обычной, свободной жизни. Чонин тогда впервые за долгое время шутил, смеялся, и я снова увидел ту погасшую искру в его глазах, что горела новым, ярким огнем. Я улыбался, глядя на такого Чонина, и ощущал, как в душе растекается тепло. Вечером, когда погода успокоилась, мы все же решили выбраться в бар неподалеку. Хотелось расслабиться и почувствовать себя снова живым, человеком, вернуть себе крохотную надежду, что скоро все станет как прежде. Это был последний день, когда я был на пляже. Мы были. Холодный и влажный песок под ногами, угасающий закат, и алые разводы на мандариновом небе. Мои воспоминания навсегда раскрашены в этот цвет. Алый – цвет потери, цвет того самого края земли, который я так искал.  
  


***

  
  
~~_Hans Zimmer — Pearl Harbor — Attack_~~  
  
      Перл-Харбор, окутанный утренним туманом, был погружен в сон. Тишина в гавани ясно давала понять противнику, что лучше момента не найти. То утро, седьмого декабря, стало для многих последним. Мы проснулись с Чонином на пляже, когда над головами в небе летали военные самолеты. Я разбудил друга, ведь мы, кажется, проспали учения, и мы тут же поднялись бежать на базу. В тот день я впервые почувствовал, что моя мечта у меня в ладони. Она была словно бабочка, трепещущая крыльями и пытающаяся улизнуть. Сейчас я понимаю, что ценой этой мечты стало многое, но тогда…  
  
      Улыбка на губах не сходила всю дорогу, пока мы шли к базе, и лишь услышав взрыв, мое сердце пропустило удар, и по венам расползлось противное чувство страха. Мне казалось, что изнутри меня сковали, не давая пошевелиться, а потом в громкоговоритель мы услышали только одну фразу. Фразу, изменившую нашу жизнь навсегда.  
  
      «Боевая тревога!..»  
  
      Это не были учения, это была настоящая тревога, нападение на военно-морскую и авиа базы. Чонин сорвался первым, я помню, как провожал его спину взглядом, и только когда пришел в себя, ринулся следом за ним. Я бежал со всех ног, не чувствуя их, сбившееся дыхание вперемешку с волнением делало задачу добежать до базы еще сложнее. И только оказавшись на месте, я наконец догнал Чонина, который стоял на месте, глядя перед собой. Подняв взгляд, я понял почему…  
  
      Хаос, разруха, страх, смерть. Все смешалось в один большой непонятный клубок красных нитей. Паника в чужих глазах, чьи-то крики, мольбы о помощи и кровь. Алыми разводами, бликами перед глазами стояла война в ее истинном обличии. С диким оскалом и горящими глазами, глазами цвета нашего последнего заката…  
  
      Когда-то яркое небо теперь было усеяно десятками японских военных авианосцев. Я видел, как опускались выпущенные бомбы, слышал, как свистели пули над головой, и как когда-то девственно-белые чистые облака превращались в черную дымку, окутывая все вокруг. Лайнеры, крейсеры, эскадренные миноносцы, - все было в дыму. Вражеские самолеты кружили над базой словно стервятники, слетевшиеся над падалью. Каждый пытался урвать свой кусок, безжалостно разрывая добычу. Звуки воздушных машин отдавались противным гулом в ушах: их было слишком много. Слишком, для тех, кто не был к этому готов. Японские авианосцы слетались со всех сторон, словно показывали свое превосходство над нами. Оаху был застигнут врасплох. Большинство все еще не понимали, что происходит вокруг. Проснувшись от оглушительных взрывов, никто не мог предположить, чем обернется для них это утро. Японцы действовали по хорошо продуманному плану. Каждая мелочь, деталь, все было просчитано, словно в шахматной игре. Смех, что совсем недавно звучал вокруг, буквально за одно мгновение превратился в плач, а искры жизни в глазах людей угасали одна за другой. Мы видели, как три огромных линейных корабля пылали пожаром после попадания в них подводных торпед и бомб, сброшенных с неба. Сердце в груди металось, словно загнанный зверь, и страх липкой жижей растекался где-то внутри, когда мы стояли посреди всего этого хаоса. Три огромный корабля пошли ко дну на наших глазах, заточив в себе не одну сотню человек.   
  
      Схватив меня за руку, Чонин помчался в сторону аэродрома. В голове билась лишь одна мысль: «Надеюсь, аэродром еще цел…». Мы неслись сломя голову, стараясь уйти от пуль, ползли по земле, надеясь избежать ударов и я молился о том, чтобы мы добрались до самолетов. Случайность, случай или роковая ошибка выбора? Я не знал, что это было. Все, чего мне хотелось, это, наконец, оказаться внутри своего самолета и исполнить нашу мечту, одну на двоих. Я желал только одного: парить бок о бок со своим лучшим другом, и выполнить долг перед своей страной. В тот момент я забыл, что такое страх. Чувства, эмоции, - все притупилось, и я был полностью поглощен мыслью о полете.  
  
      Все вокруг было окутано пламенем, а над головами громыхали оглушающие выстрелы, бомбардировки военно-морской базы. Огромные крейсеры были повреждены, медленно опускаясь на дно. Крики ужаса, мольбы о помощи. Люди пытались бежать, спасаясь в воде, но бомбы, попадающие в палубы кораблей, не давали никому и шанса. Взлетающие в воздух останки тел вместе с частями кораблей. Паника и страх полностью подчиняли людей. Над Перл-Харбором нависла огромная черная туча, и казалось, что не будет ей конца. Эскадренные миноносцы были повержены. Одна и из бомб попала точно туда, где находилось зарядное отделение торпед. Это был самый огромный взрыв, что повлек за собой повреждения второго корабля.  
  
      До базы пилотов еще не дошел боевой сигнал, потому на аэродром они прибыли позже всего. Самолеты не были готовы к бою, и подняться в воздух удалось лишь нескольким из них. Мы бежали, слыша, как позади нас мертвым грузом падают те, кто не смог увернуться от пуль, и я продолжал молить о том, чтобы мы смогли добраться до своих самолетов. Наши воздушные машины взрывались одна за другой, и мы не могли ничего с этим поделать. На глазах угасала последняя надежда подняться в небо. Чонин несся со всех ног, крепче сжимая мою руку, впиваясь в нее ногтями. Я чувствовал страх, который он пытался скрыть, и лишь сжимал его ладонь в ответном жесте. Я знал, что мы должны успокоиться, знал, что одно неверное движение приведет нас к необратимому концу. Чонин кричал, разрывая горло, о том, что ему скорее нужен самолет. Я видел, как он хочет оказаться в небе. Его мечта… Наша мечта… В голове звучали слова когда-то семилетнего Чонина, и внутри что-то щелкнуло.  
  
 _\- Однажды, на наши земли придет война. Я читал, что весь мир будет в огне, и знаешь, Сэхун-а, я хочу защитить его… хочу защитить…_  
  
      Я тоже хотел. Я хотел показать, что мы не станем убегать и прятаться тогда, когда другие гибли, уходя на дно океана и забирая с собой свои несбывшиеся мечты. Я хотел показать всем, что сила духа, которую пытался сломить враг, все еще живет в каждом из нас, пока мы боремся.  
  
      Синие воды океана окрашивались в алый. Война не щадила никого. Она забирала, медленно, но уверенно утягивала за собой десятки, сотни чужих жизней. Госпиталь был заполнен ранеными солдатами, но и здесь шанс, который получили люди, угасал, скрываясь под тяжелыми веками, отпечатываясь на задворках памяти тихими стонами…  _Помогите… спасите… пожалуйста_.  
  
      На аэродроме творился не меньший хаос. Самолеты бомбардировали с воздуха, и десятки наших друзей гибли от пуль. Тогда я впервые стрелял в кого-то. Автомат буквально врос в руки, срастаясь с кожей, и я выстреливал в воздух с единственным желанием – попасть. Я лежал на земле и молился, чтобы все это было не зря. Чонин, схватив меня за руку, поднял с земли и потащил за собой, когда за нашими спинами прогремел оглушающий взрыв. Японские самолеты сбросили бомбу на амбар, и теперь надежда оказаться в небе стала совсем крохотной. Но я знал, я должен был. Мы должны были взлететь.  
  
      Знаете, самое страшное в смерти это не она сама. Самое страшное, это когда она идет за тобой, словно играя в игру. Показывает свое превосходство, давая фору, а после снова нагоняет, цепляясь своими когтями и раздирая одежду. Самое страшное, это когда она дышит тебе в затылок, посылая по коже мурашки, и ты не знаешь, когда тебе стоит начать отсчитывать время. Десять… девять… восемь… семь... Умирать не страшно, страшнее не знать, когда это произойдет, в тот момент, когда смерть стоит у тебя за спиной.  
  


***

  
  
      Я всегда буду благодарен каждому из тех, с чьей помощью нам с Чонином удалось покорить небо. Приручить его и поставить на колени. Я никогда не забуду, как первый самолет, что должен был взлететь, подорвался на наших глазах. Горечь утраты новой взрывной волной прошлась по нервным окончаниям, но никто из нас не смел давать слабину. Наш шанс взлететь появился тогда, когда японским авианосцам пришлось идти на второй круг, предварительно развернувшись. Перед глазами все еще стоял взорвавшийся на наших глазах самолет, и только голос Чонина вывел меня из транса.  
  
 _\- Взлетай, Сэхун-а_ , - Чонин выглядел серьезным, и я, как когда-то в детстве, просто прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как по венам растекается спокойствие. Мы сможем. У нас получится. Я был уверен в этом, потому без каких-либо колебаний завел мотор. Я был ведущим. Я должен был вести Чонина в бой, и это придало мне сил. Когда зарычал двигатель, я лишь крепче сжал управление, подав знак.  
  
 _\- Поехали!.._  
  
  


***

  
  
~~_Hans Zimmer — Airborne_~~  
  
      Когда позади остается разруха, когда земля, усеянная сотнями трупов, впитывает в себя пролитую кровь, тогда действительно находишь ответы на все вопросы. Я понял, что никогда не ошибался в своем выборе. Я понял, что если не сейчас, то, возможно, нам никогда больше не выпадет шанс вместе с Чонином исполнить нашу мечту. Когда на хвосте рычит самолет лучшего друга, товарища и брата, когда знаешь, что тыл прикрыт, ты обретаешь уверенность в каждом действии, и просто делаешь то, о чем мечтал. То, к чему ты готовился всю свою сознательную жизнь. Ты летишь.  
  
      Мы вели самолеты бок о бок, скользя по взлетной полосе, которая, казалось, вела в никуда. Словно та линия горизонта, которую я каждый раз пытался стереть. У нас не было права на ошибку, и мы должны были поднять самолеты в воздух. На хвосте пристроились сразу три вражеских авианосца, впереди было огромное здание штаба, и эта было преградой, ловушкой, мешающей найти в себе силы ее преодолеть, до тех пор, пока в наушниках не прозвучало уже знакомое:  
  
 _\- Взлетаем!.._  
  


***

  
  
      Нас преследовали уже пять зеро*, и укрываться от их пуль становилось все сложнее. Нам нужно было что-то делать. Я понимал, что мы должны что-то придумать, иначе все это было зря. Чонин давал указания, и, резко снижаясь, мы пронеслись над самой землей, давая себе возможность оторваться, и снова взмыли в облака. Я помню эти ощущения, когда ты управляешь самолетом, когда становишься с ним одним целым. Мне хотелось разгромить идеально выстроенный план японской армии против нас, и это желание заставляло двигаться вперед. Когда мы снова оказались на высоте, Чонин подал сигнал, и на счет три, мы оба разделились, разлетевшись в разные стороны. Нам нужно было разбить преследовавшие нас самолеты, и другого выбора не было. Я был уверен, что мы справимся. Чонин тогда сообщил на базу, чтобы пулеметчики скорее взбирались на вышку. Нам без их помощи не возможно было бы справится сразу с пятью зеро.  
  
      У Чонина на хвосте было сразу три самолета, что вели его в сторону морской базы, где продолжал царить хаос. Чонин пропал из поля моего зрения, но уже через мгновение я увидел, как он разворачивает самолет, не давая и шанса одному из японских авианосцев, ведя его точно в сторону вышки-маяка и уходя в сторону. Это был первый сбитый нами самолет, и я слышал в наушниках счастливый смех друга и радовался вместе с ним. Мы вели самолеты обратно в сторону аэродрома, давая время пулеметчикам забраться на вышку. Давление, которое оказывали преследующие позади зеро, было слишком велико. Петляя между постройками, обходя крутые повороты и стараясь увернуться от пуль, каждый из нас пытался найти выход из ситуации. И когда чувство безвыходности заполняло легкие, не давая спокойно дышать, я услышал голос Чонина и почувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в ухмылке. Я знал, о чем он думает, знал и считал его чертовым психом. Тем самым идиотом, у которого одна идея глупее другой, тем, кто готов на все ради победы.   
  
 _\- Давай сыграем в нашу игру, Сэхун-а_ , - улыбнулся он, и я понял. Вот он, тот ответ, который я всегда искал. Ответ на десятки вопросов был под самым носом, и только тогда, когда я висел на волоске от смерти, я понял, что не бывает случайностей. Не бывает роковых ошибок, и случаев, которые можно было бы предотвратить. Я готов был пойти на риск намеренно, не зная, что из этого выйдет, и не боялся. Не боялся потому, что со мной рядом всегда был друг, с которым мы все делили на двоих.  
  
      Наши самолеты летели друг на друга с огромной скоростью, словно болиды на трассе неслись по встречной. Я вслушивался в дыхание друга в ожидании услышать всего несколько слов, а сердце в груди билось о ребра, заходясь в бешеном ритме. Адреналин закипал в крови, и я, наконец, ощутил настоящее чувство свободы. И когда голос Чонина разрезал тишину громким: «Влево!», перед глазами пронеслась целая жизнь. Нос к носу, мы развернули самолеты в разные стороны, буквально касаясь фюзеляжами* друг друга, складываясь в черно-белое инь-ян и разлетаясь, оставляя позади четыре столкнувшихся зеро. Оставался еще один. Когда, наконец, пулеметчики забрались на вышку, Чонин повел за собой последний японский авианосец, подводя его под шквальный огонь сотен пуль.  
  
      Нам нужно было скорее возвращаться в гавань. Туда, где разрушительная сила Японии росла с каждой секундой. Туда, где ожидали нашей помощи. Мы не могли сдаться просто так. Входя в гавань, мы с Чонином тут же разделились, преследуя японские зеро, желая отомстить. Тогда я впервые узнал, что такое месть. Я был уверен, что те, кто сейчас внизу, кто все еще продолжает бороться за свою жизнь, радуются этой маленькой победе. Чонин сбил еще несколько самолетов, не дав им уйти обратно, не предоставив им шанса на спасение. Я чувствовал гордость и радость. Это была, пусть даже маленькая, но наша общая победа.  
  
      Мы вернулись на аэродром, и те, кому посчастливилось остаться в живых, сидели возле разбитых авианосцев, держа в руках сигарету, стараясь разглядеть сквозь клубы черного дыма синеву неба. Их глаза были пустыми, но тот огонек надежды, который мы им подарили, не давал им погаснуть насовсем.   
  
      Когда я выпрыгнул из самолета, мне задали только один вопрос:  
  
 _\- Кто учил тебя так летать?_  
  
      И я, улыбнувшись, без всяких колебаний кивнул в сторону Чонина, с коротким:  
  
 _\- Он…_  
  


***

  
  
~~_Hans Zimmer — December 7th_~~  
  
      Япония одержала победу в этом бою, полностью разгромив нашу военно-морскую и авиа базы, и возвратила свои авианосцы обратно. Перл-Харбор был сломлен, но это был не конец. Сотни людей в госпитале, которым нужна была помощь. Кровь, слезы, крики, мольбы, все смешалось в один нескончаемый поток боли, отдаваясь чужим горьким плачем в ушах. Это уже была не война, это были ее последствия. Страшные, горькие и необратимые. Тысячи погибших солдат, раненых и пропавших без вести. Сотни тех, кто был заточен в кораблях.   
  
      Пожар, разруха, крики о помощи. Все смешалось воедино. Гавань Оаху стала кладбищем сотен людей, которых так и не смогли найти. Мы пытались открывать люки, раскручивать болты кораблей, что шли ко дну, чтобы хоть как-то помочь тем, кто сейчас был в заточении. Я все еще помню, как держал чужую руку, сжимая холодные пальцы, и просил подождать, просил потерпеть еще немного. Я так надеялся, что мы успеем. Так хотел им помочь…  
  


***

  
  
      Седьмое декабря, тысяча девятьсот сорок первого, стало настоящим Ватерлоо* для последующей войны. Японская авиация и морской флот подвергли Соединенные Штаты Америки заранее спланированному вероломному нападению. Свыше двух тысяч погибших. Это стало большой потерей для страны, и потребуется немало времени, чтобы оправится от этой утраты. Это был тот самый переломный момент в жизни многих людей, и в жизни страны.   
  
 _Это был день, когда президент Соединенных Штатов, объявил о том, что Америка официально вступает во Вторую мировую войну_.  
  


***

  
  
~~_Bryan Adams and Hans Zimmer – I Will Always Return_~~  
  
 _\- Папа! – Чонин отрывает глаза от дневника, что лежит на коленях, и, вытирая влажное от слез лицо, поворачивается к двери, глядя на сына, который тут же подбегает к нему, забираясь на колени, и обнимает за шею. – Ты плачешь, папа, почему? – мальчишка смотрит на Чонина широко раскрытыми глазами и касается детскими пальчиками смуглых щек, стирая дорожки слез._  
  
      - Сэхунни, - Чонин перехватывает маленькую ладошку, целуя каждый пальчик, и обнимает сына, прижимая к груди. Хочется разрыдаться, словно маленький ребенок, хочется стереть память, вырвать воспоминания с корнем. Прошло уже шесть лет с тех пор, как не стало его лучшего друга. Они пережили вместе бой, но не смогли пережить войну. Сегодня Чонину тридцать два, и он впервые взял в руки дневник друга, на страницах которого все еще остались выцветшие с годами алые капли на черных чернилах. Ему кажется, что в них знакомым почерком расписана вся его жизнь, сохранен каждый утерянный момент, и от этого еще больнее. Память слишком жестока, потому что не дает забыть.  
  
      – Сэхунни, иди в гостиную, я сейчас приду, - шепчет Чонин, опуская малыша на пол. Когда за сыном закрывается дверь, он берет дневник Сэхуна, сжимая тонкими пальцами, и, поднимаясь с кресла, подходит к небольшому шкафу, за стеклом которого стоит фото лучшего друга, товарища, брата. В голове звучит последняя фраза их капитана, и новый поток слез скатывается по щекам. Чонин сжимает руку в области сердца, и громко всхлипывает, прокручивая в голове чужие слова:  
  
      - Вы понимаете, о каком задании идет речь?  
  
      - Да сэр, о том, за которое вручат орден. Но уже семье.   
  
      Он все еще помнит голос Сэхуна, его последние слова звучат на повторе снова и снова, и Чонин касается золотого ордена, проходя кончиками пальцев по неровным буквам и стараясь совладать с нахлынувшими эмоциями. Он знает, Сэхун всегда будет рядом. Просто больно, совсем немного, самую малость. Ведь где-то, на страницах старого дневника, навсегда останется выполненное обещание, и…  
  
 **«Чонин-а, небо всегда будет свидетелем справедливости нашей борьбы, помни об этом…»**


End file.
